


Drarry

by Pflanzichan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanzichan/pseuds/Pflanzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry macht einen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt. Seit er den Voldemort besiegt hat sind alle nur noch verrückter nach ihm. Doch in der Muggelwelt kennt ihn niemand und er kann entspannen. Draco Malfoy kommt auf eine sehr ähnliche Idee. Allerdings ist er seit dem Krieg nicht mehr besonders beliebt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe Drarry als pairing <3 Als ich in London war hatte ich iwi ein Bild im Kopf von den beiden auf so einem Ausflugsschiff ^^   
> hoffe es gefällt iwem ^^  
> sry für die schlechte Zusammenfassung ^^° ich kann sowas nicht.....

Harry Potter. Der Junge der lebte. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, fror. Er hatten seinen Schal bis übers Kinn gezogen und versuchte vergeblich sich in seine, leider nicht allzu warme, Sommerjacke zu kuscheln. Leider wärmte der Plastiksitz, auf dem er saß, seinen Körper auch nicht gerade auf und die Menschen vor ihm boten ihm nur wenig Schutz vor dem eisigen Wind. 

Er saß auf einem Boot. Eine Fähre, die von Westminster bis Kew Gardens fuhr. Sie waren schon seit einer Stunde unterwegs und er fror schon unerträglich seit mindestens einer halben. Und er wusste ganz genau, dass noch eine weitere vor ihm lag. Sein Reiseführer hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Zeit die sie brauchten eineinhalb Stunden wären, allerdings hatte er das für die Hin und Rückfahrt angenommen. Je kälter es wurde, desto mehr hatte er sich auf die baldige Erlösung gefreut, nur um festzustellen, dass er die Angaben des Buches falsch interpretiert hatte. Vergeblich versuchte er seine Jacke noch ein bisschen enger um sich zu ziehen. 

Er war bis Westminster gelaufen und hatte sich spontan dazu entschiede eine kleine Bootstour zu machen. Es war sonnig und das Wetter so warm, dass es sich im T-Shirt gut aushalten ließ. Seine Jacke trug er über dem Arm und einen Schal hatte er in der Tasche verstaut. Bei dem schönen, warmen Wetter war eine Bootstour bestimmt das Richtige. Leider hatte Harry den Wind auf dem Boot und die schwindende Sonne nicht mit einkalkuliert und hatte schon nach kürzester Zeit angefangen erbärmlich zu frieren. Er hatte sofort seine Jacke angezogen, doch da eben jene auch nur dünn war, konnte sie den Wind nicht abhalten, der kalt und rau über die Themse hinweg fegte und die Menschen auf dem kleinen Boot zum erzittern brachte. 

Harry seufzte und blickte zum Ufer. Wenn er schon fror konnte er sich wenigstens mit einem schönen Ausblick ablenken. Er betrachtete die Menschen, die hektisch hin und her liefen. Alle auf dem Weg zu einem Ziel, dass nur sie kannten. So viele kleine und doch große Welten. Sie waren wie Schneeflocken, keine glich der anderen. Werte, Wissen, Gefühle. Unendlich viele Möglichkeiten und genauso viele liefen dieses Ufer in London entlang. Er sah eine Frau mit langen roten Haaren und dazu passendem, doch schon leicht verblasstem, Lippenstift. Für sie war die Welt vielleicht gut. Vielleicht war sie auf dem Weg zu einem Date und genoss ihr Leben. Vielleicht sorgte sie sich nicht um vieles. Vielleicht ließ sie alles auf sich zukommen. Vielleicht führte sie ein sorgloses, einfaches Leben mit einfachen Problemen. Vielleicht wusste sie nichts von anderen Traditionen, anderen Leben. Vielleicht wollte sie das gar nicht. Vielleicht wusste sie von der magischen Welt in der Harry Potter normalerweise lebte. Vielleicht glaubte sie an so eine Welt. Oder vielleicht tat sie Magie auch als Unsinn ab. So viele Welten liefen am Ufer entlang. Unendlich viele Möglichkeiten ihre eigene kleine, große Welt zu verändern. Unendlich viele Möglichkeiten ein Teil von anderen Welten zu werden. Und sie nutzen nur so wenige. Er selbst nutze so wenige. 

Allein auf diesem Boot saßen so viele Menschen. Er könnte ein Teil von so vielen werden. Und doch hatte er mit keinem gesprochen. War sogar bemüht nur ein Schatten, eine Randerscheinung, zu bleiben. Jemand den man kurz war nimmt und sofort wieder vergisst, weil er so schrecklich normal war. Er liebte die Muggelwelt. Es liebte es schrecklich normal zu sein. Nicht überall einen Aufstand auszulösen, nur weil er irgendwo entlang ging und Menschen ihn erkannten. Nach dem Krieg war das Aufhebens, das um Harry Potter, den Jungen der lebte, gemacht wurde nur noch größer geworden. 

 

Menschen umarmten ihn ohne Grund und wollten ihm danken für seine Taten und jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte zu erklären, dass er gar nicht viel getan hatte und es so viele gab die viel mehr geopfert und erreicht hatten, wollte es niemand hören. Man wollte den Harry Potter sehen und anfassen, den man sich vorstellte: Einen strahlenden Helden in goldener Rüstung. Doch Harry Potter war alles andere. Er wollte das alles nicht. Er fühlte sich mehr denn je wie in einem Zoo und selbst seine Freunde konnten ihn dann nicht ablenken.

In diesen Zeiten brauchte Harry die Muggelwelt. Niemand wusste wer er war, niemand sprang ihn an. London hatte er schon immer geliebt und in der Menschenmenge unterzutauchen verlieh ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Erleichterung. 

Er ließ dem Blick über die Muggel auf dem Boot schweifen. Die meisten waren Familien, die eine Bootsfahrt bei Sonnenschein für einen guten Ausflug hielten, aber genau wie er, den eisigen Wind nicht bedacht hatten. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen und beobachtete einen alten Mann, der seinen Enkeln eine Packung Kekse öffnete und er hörte lautes, fröhliches Lachen zu ihm herüber wehen. 

Dann sah er in sturmgraue Augen. Und genauso schnell wie er sie erblickt hatte waren sie auch wieder verschwunden. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte diese Augen. Hatte schon oft hasserfüllt in sie geblickt und eine lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Er suchte nach den Augen und erkannte einige Reihen schräg vor ihm weißblondes Haar. Er zog die Stirn noch tiefer in Falten und überlegte ob er sich täuschte. Er musste. Draco Malfoy war zwar nach dem Krieg nicht mehr derselbe, doch er würde niemals in der Muggelwelt verkehren. Und vor allem warum sollte er eine Bootsfahrt in London machen? Vielleicht genau aus demselben Grund wie er?

 

Draco Malfoy, der (Ex)Eisprinz von Slytherin hatte das Gefühl auf der Stelle ins eisig trübe Wasser der Themse springen zu müssen um ihre kalten Hände willkommen zu heißen. Er wünschte sich gerade nichts mehr, als von dieser dunkel blauen Bestie verschlungen und nie wieder ausgespuckt zu werden.

Warum war er auch so dumm gewesen? Er hatte die ganze Zeit auf diesem verdammten Boot mit sich gerungen. Wusste nicht ob er seinen Verdacht bestätigt sehen wollte. Jetzt hatte er es getan und er hatte sich bestätigt. Und schlimmer noch sein Verdacht hatte ihn gesehen. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte. Ganz toll. Was verdammt noch mal machte Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte hier?! Hatte er nicht in irgendeiner magischen Buchhandlung Autogrammkarten zu verteilen? Warum konnte er nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben. Die Muggelwelt war sein Rückzugsort. Niemand kannte ihn, niemand beschimpfte, schlug oder verspottete ihn. Frieden. Das war die, einst so verhasste und verachtete Muggelwelt für ihn geworden. London war groß, wunderschön und vor allem voll. Viele Menschen und niemand kannte ihn. Unendlich viele Welten und er war Teil von keiner. Und das war auch gut so. Er betrachtete eine Frau mit langen roten Haaren am Ufer. Sie ging schnell und zog ihren Lippenstift nach, der perfekt der Farbe ihrer Haare entsprach. Wo sie wohl hin ging? Vielleicht zu ihrer Beerdigung. Wenn man Gott traf, wollte man natürlich gut aussehen. Vielleicht wollte sie sich von der nächsten Brücke stürzen, um im eiskalten Schlund der Themse zu versinken. Vielleicht wusste sie viel von der Welt. Hatte vielleicht viel gesehen. Wahrscheinlich zu viel. Vielleicht war Draco ein Teil ihrer Welt. Vielleicht hatte sie die Geschichten über den Verräter gehört und verfluchte ihn gerade, weil er Anteil an ihrem Schicksal hatte und verwünschte sein Dasein in ihrer Welt. 

Oder sie kannte ihn gar nicht. War ein Muggel, wie all die anderen und führte ein beschauliches, ruhiges und ereignisloses Leben. In Dracos Welt hatte es genug Ereignisse für mehr als ein Leben gegeben. Er wollte auch nicht das weitere hinzukamen. Warum war Potter hier? Diese Frage ließ in nicht los und krallte sich in seinem Kopf fest. Warum war er hier? Vielleicht ja genau aus demselben Grund wie er?  
Er zog seinen Schal enger um sein Kinn. Es war kälter als er vermutet hatte. Dann spürte er, wie sich jemand auf den leeren Sitz neben ihm setze. Er schloss die Augen. Bitte nicht. Lass es nicht ihn sein. Bitte. Er öffnete sie wieder, wagte es jedoch nicht seinen Kopf zu drehen.

Harry war neugierig. Was machte Malfoy hier? Kurzerhand beschloss er zu ihm zu gehen. Er stand auf und ließ sich auf dem freien Platz neben ihm nieder. Er erwartete einen vernichtenden das-ist-meine-Sitzreihe-mach-das-du-wegkommst-Potter-Blick, doch Draco Malfoy saß einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen da. Harry konnte nicht mehr, als ihn einfach nur anstarren. Der früher so starke und elegante Draco Malfoy, war blass und sah ausgezehrt aus. Als er seine Augen öffnete und es immer noch nicht zu wagen schien Harry direkt anzublicken, erkannte Harry, dass der sonst so angriffslustige Schimmer aus seinen Augen verschwunden war und sie nun leer, stumpf und traurig geradeaus blickten. 

Einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus folgend fuhr Harry mit der Hand über Dracos Haar und zog dessen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er spürte, wie Draco sich neben ihm anspannte, sich jedoch kurz danach an ihn schmiegte. Er sah wie Draco seine Augen schloss und friedlich lächelte. Harry hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn und das Lächeln wurde breiter. 

Die Kälte, die beide noch bis vor wenigen Sekunden eingehüllt und durchdrungen hatte, war verflogen und machte einer angenehmen Wärme platz. Vielleicht waren sie aus demselben Grund hier. Es interessierte nicht mehr. Vielleicht wollten sie ein Teil der Welt des anderen sein. Es war nicht wichtig. Sie hatten sich das nicht ausgesucht. Aber sie waren damit zufrieden.


End file.
